Borderless journey
Borderless journey is Noa Kashima's character song, the song is used on Noa's performance in RAIL WARS! Episode 4. Track Listing The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Shin'ya Saito. #Borderless journey #Chances of Not Being Alone #Borderless journey （OFF VOCAL） #Chances of Not Being Alone（OFF VOCAL） Audio ... Lyrics Romaji= Ashita no Energy sagasu kokoro ga Mada minu keshiki wo motometeru Tsumetai kaze sae mo jiyū no La saison Watashi no taiyō de atatameru Atsui akai atsui akai kibō no taiyō Osore nai de tsuyoku shinjireba kanau Sonna koe de michi no sekai he ai ga nemuru sekai he Kimi wo nosete yume ga michibiku tabi he Donna koto ga aru darō? Donna hito ni au darō? Ima sugu tobi dasō Borderless journey Tebanase Misery migaru ni nattara Kataru yo mirai no subarashisa Itoshī omoide wo dakishimeta ato Watashi ha taiyō to kake nukeru Atsui hayai atsui hayai guren no taiyō Kimi shidai de toki ha utsukushiku hikaru Kitto itsuka tōi sekai de ai ga michita sekai de Kakegae no nai yume wo kono te de tsukamu Donna koto ga aru darō? Donna hito ni au darō? Kiseki wo matotte Borderless journey Sonna koe de michi no sekai he ai ga nemuru sekai he Kimi wo nosete yume ga michibiku tabi he Donna koto ga aru darō? Donna hito ni au darō? Ima sugu tobi dasō Borderless journey Utsukushī sekai sagashite Borderless journey |-| Kanji= 明日のEnergy 探す心が まだ見ぬ景色を求めてる 冷たい風さえも自由の La saison 私の太陽で暖める 熱い赤い　熱い赤い　希望の太陽 怖れないで　強く信じれば叶う そんな声で未知の世界へ　愛が眠る世界へ 君を乗せて夢が導く旅へ どんなことがあるだろう？ どんなひとに会うだろう？ 今すぐ飛びだそう Borderless journey 手放せMisery 身軽になったら 語るよ未来の素晴らしさ いとしい思い出を抱きしめた後 私は太陽と駆け抜ける 熱い速い　熱い速い　紅蓮の太陽 君次第で時は　美しく光る きっといつか遠い世界で　愛が満ちた世界で かけがえの無い夢をこの手で掴む どんなことがあるだろう？ どんなひとに会うだろう？ 奇跡をまとって Borderless journey そんな声で未知の世界へ　愛が眠る世界へ 君を乗せて夢が導く旅へ どんなことがあるだろう？ どんなひとに会うだろう？ 今すぐ飛びだそう Borderless journey 美しい世界探して Borderless journey |-| English= My heart looks after the energy for tomorrow yet I also seeking for a scenery I yet to see Even if cool wind blows, it's a season of freedom My sun heats me up So hot in red, hot in red, the sun of hope Don't be afraid, we'll grant it if we believe it for sure With such a voice, to an unknown world, to the world where love sleeps I'll follow you in the journey that our dreams lead What will happen there? What kind of people we will meet? Let's jump now, Borderless journey I throw my misery away, and if I become nimble Please tell me how wonderful the future will be After I embrace this lovely memories I'll dash with the sun So hot and fast, hot and fast, with the crimson sun You made the time shines beautifully I'm sure sometime in the distant world, in the world blessed in love I'll grab the irreplaceable dream What will happen there? What kind of people we will meet? After the miracle, Borderless journey With such a voice, to an unknown world, to the world where love sleeps I'll follow you in the journey that our dreams lead What will happen there? What kind of people we will meet? Let's jump now, Borderless journey Looking for a beautiful world, Borderless journey Videos Rail Wars! - Episode 4 Music - Kashima Noa in Izu|Noa's performance Navigation Category:Music